The Silence Of Love
by Changeshappenfast
Summary: -The only words he ever said to her were "i do" and "i love you"- But after all aren't they the only words you want to hear from the man you love? A Tom and Sybil love story some sex scenes of course but not only well i don't want to say to much! Not following downton plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Here a new story expect some english mistakes just saying hope you will enjoy it!**

Today was a big day in Sybil's life and she had absolutely no idea about it when she woke up that morning. Since her birth she had always been the joy of the family as well as the nicest. Everybody loved her and since her young age she was really naive. She thought she had all life in front of her before thinking of grownups topics.

She woke up quite early and as usual after her maid dressed her she went to say hello to the staff before going in the lunchroom to eat her breakfast. Her parents never understood why she cared about the servants since she was born. But they lived with her all her life they were part of her family too. And since Sybil was her parent's princess she could do whatever she wanted they would let her. She always lived a happily care free life and was happy with it. But today all her life was going to change. It started at breakfast.

"Hello mama, what a great day today!" She said acknowledging her mother.

"Indeed Sybil Indeed" Sybil didn't like the ton her mom was using. Her dad entered the room a little after.

"Oh Sybil you're already up, good thing it's a big day today. Grandmamma is coming here today."

"She's coming here almost every day what's new." Sybil care free mocked.

"Watch your ton young lady! You're not a child anymore you now have to behave like a women." Her dad almost screamed.

Sybil was more than shocked , her dad never talk to her like that. He never ever screamed at her. What was he saying about her being a woman, all right she was 20 now put she felt like a little girl and everyone always treat her liked that. All that ceremony about her grandmother coming was troubling her. A day that had started so well started to turn grey. She finished her breakfast silently and did nothing until lunch but dreaming of wild and romantic young loves. Her grandmamma arrived home quite early and the all gathered in the leaving room. Sybil sat anxiously wondering what was going to happened, she knew it wasn't good the atmosphere of the room was nothing but heavy.

"You told her already or did you left me the pleasure to do it myself." Lady violet said to excited for Sybil's taste.

"No mama we left you the pleasure and after all you're the one who knows all the details."

"Well my dear Sybil i have a great news, you're getting married!"

"What! But i'm too young, i mean i don't even know him! i can't, i won't."

"You'll do as i say Sybil!" Her dad shouted.

"But who is he? How old is he? Why did he agree to marry me?"

"Well He is an Irish duke, i heard he had the biggest castle in all Ireland."

"If he is so rich why does he want to marry me?"

"i must say the story of his life is a really sad one. He lost his wife and only son a year ago, Lady Stewart his only sibling left, convinced him to remarry but he left all the details of it in her hand and fortunately Lady Stewart happens to be great friend of mine and i proposed you as a bride. She's coming tonight to see if you fit, so please behave well."

"And if i don't?" Sybil challenged.

"Really Cora, you spoiled the child! There is no if! young lady, you will behave well!"

"You can't let this happen mom! What if he is a monster and treats me badly, it will be all your fault!"

"Oh, Sybil don't be so dramatic, I'm sure he is a good man. We will know more about him tonight , now let's eat, I'm starved." Her mom said.

Sybil understood that for the first time in her life everyone was against her and she had no say in it, she felt helpless and she wanted to cry but she kept a straight face all through lunch. After she quickly ran to her room and busted into tears laying on her bed. How could her parents do this to her? Didn't they love her? Who could she marry someone she didn't know? She thought life was so unfair to her! She pity herself for some time until Anna entered her room to dress her.

"Did you hear?"

"Yes Milady."

"How could they?"

"You don't know until tonight if you will really marry him and if you have to i'm sure you will be happy."

"i hope so, really, the marriage is for life, doesn't love should count?"

"Oh milady sometimes the arranged weddings are more solid cause the feelings can never leave."

"Perhaps you're right i hope he is a nice lad cause i'll have to leave everything for him even my country."

She left the room and rejoined her family to wait for lady Stewart arrival. Her mom tried to make her smile more but she didn't listen. She didn't want her family to be ashamed of her and she didn't know what lady Stewart could say to the world to destroy her reputation but she couldn't bring herself to act happy. Lady Stewart arrived and greeted lady violet directly then her parents and finally came her turn. She looked nice and at least she will know someone in Ireland if she tries to befriend her.

"Oh, you must be lady Sybil, you're such a beauty lady Grantham didn't lie a bit."

"Do i ever?" Lady Violet joked.

"Thank you lady Stewart." Sybil replied politely

" Well if you may follow us dinner is ready."

They all settled at the table Sybil was in front of Lady Stewart who was by the sides of Lady Cora and Lady Violet. She kept watching her all dinner perhaps to see her manners. She didn't talk much, she was not really supposed to. Her mom asked to know more about this Irish lord. Lady Stewart gladly answered her, she saw him almost as a god, it was surprising but it reassured Sybil.

"Oh, he is the truest man on this earth, he run his estate so well, a bit modernly i must say. He is nice with everyone below him and he has a big heart."

"How did he manage, you know, his wife and son death?"

"Not well i must say he loved his wife so deeply, every inch of her, it was a love wedding you know and i don't know which one of their death hurt him the most."

"Are you sure he is ready to remarried and will treat his new wife well?" her mother asked.

"Oh i'm sure his new wife will have all she needs and desire."

It's seemed to please Sybil's mom like life only revolved around materials things. Sybil answered all Lady Stewart questions, she started to love the woman and that Mr. Branson didn't seemed so bad after all but when she learned he was 30 years old she got a little be scared about how he could look. What did she expected he had a son after all. She went back to her room to leave the adults discuss about her future without a say in it. Anna stared to prepare her for the night when her mom came in.

"Oh dear Sybil, she said yes you're the lucky one who's going to marry Lord Branson!"

"The lucky one isn't the term here."

"Sybil, grow up! You can't do anything you want! You will have tons of money and a big castle!"

"Mom i don't care about those things!"

"Oh, right all you want is love!"

"Mostly yes!"

"Then you should fell in love with this Lord Branson cause you're marrying him! We'll leave to Ireland next month for the wedding."

"Mom, do you love me?"

"Of course Sybil what a stupid question."

"Since you want to send me all over to Ireland and never see me again i doubt it!"

"Don't be a child I'm too old for that, go to bed!"

She finally went to bed and thought that this morning she was to happy and innocent and all her life had changed in one day, she felt asleep not without a few tears falling from her eyes.

**Next one some day soon since it's the holidays and if you like it! i will only know if you review ;-p**


	2. Chapter 2

**i have no internet right now so i'm writing ;-p it's been more than a month that i haven't posted this story sorry! hope you will enjoy it either way. sorry about the wedding part since i'm french i don't know exactly what they say at weddings.**

* * *

Today was the day Sybil was leaving for Ireland. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed since that fatal day. Now the only thing everyone was talking about in the house was her wedding, she couldn't stand it, she barely left her room since she knew she was leaving for Ireland for the rest of her life. She looked at her room, It wasn't her bedroom anymore it was just a room with a bed in it, all her belongings were packed there was literally nothing left like she was never going to come back to Downton, like her life here had never existed. She met up with her parents downstairs they were all going to stay at Lady Stewart house. Sybil will not see her husband until she walks down the aisle with her father. She kept dreaming about this day and she kept seeing the ugliest man at the end of the aisle.

* * *

They arrived in Ireland safely even if Sybil's mom was sick on the boat. On their way to Lady Stewart house they saw Sybil future house or should she say castle. It was twice bigger than Downton and it looked more like her uncle Scottish castle than Downton. It looked like a middle age castle and the romantic of the gothic architecture made her fall in love with it right away. Lady Stewart lived in a typical Irish mansion, it was really pretty. Sybil realized that most of her thing where missing and she had with her only a case of closes all the rest had disappeared.

"Mama? Where are all my things?"

"All you need is here no?"

"Probably but where is all the rest?"

"At the estate of course silly, where would it be, the domestic need to settle your stuff before you arrive."

She wasn't even the mistress of her stuff. God her life was so unfair. She had to spend a day in Ireland before the wedding and she spent it visiting the estate. You could see it was an healthy one well managed at least this Mr Branson was a good worker and good to his people. She found the place pretty and a lot of spot where she could paint and escape her life. She was scared about tomorrow, she knew it was going to be a little wedding Mr Branson only had Lady Stewart and perhaps a few friends and Sybil only had her parents with her, at least just a few people would see her deception when she will see Mr Branson face.

* * *

The next morning she was woke up early a maid leaded her downstairs she just had the time to eat breakfast she was already in a room getting dressed for her wedding. Her dress was wonderful perhaps one of the most beautiful wedding dress she had ever seen when she was fully dressed and saw herself in the mirror she couldn't help but cry. She found herself wonderful, she was so pretty like in every girls dream, she felt emotional knowing it was going to be the most important day of her life. She wasn't even thinking of Mr Branson. She knew right now in this moment that her life will never be the same and she had no other choice but to go with it. She entered the car with her father who as been really emotional when he saw her like this. On their way to the church Sybil realized that the streets where empty nobody was there she thought that in Downton everybody would have been in the street to congratulate her and she felt lonely. But as she approach the church she saw much more people and almost felt overwhelmed. Before entering the church her father stopped.

"Sybil darling are you sure you won't regret this?"

"Do i have the choice papa? Now that i finally accepted my fate you want to ruined it?"

"No of course not but you're still my baby and it's hard for me to let go."

"I know Papa, i love you too."

He kissed his daughter check before opening the doors. The church was full. People from the village where there sitting on the church benches like they were family Sybil found it so amazing that she almost forgot to look at the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle. She only fully saw him when her father gave her hand to him. She shivered at his light touch and dared to look up. He didn't look like the beast in her dreams. He had beautiful blue eyes she could give him that and blond hair. He was fully irish looking but she didn't mind for an older man than her he looked quite good even handsome if she dared to say. The wedding was quite quick the priest asked the fatal question.

"Lady Sybil Crawley do you want to take this man for the rest of your life to cherish him in health and in poor, until death?"

"I do." She said looking in Mr Branson's eyes.

"And you Mr Tom Branson?"

"I do."

It was the first words he said to her, she couldn't help but love his accent and that made her smile but a second after she saw the sadness in his eyes which quite hurt her. They left the church together and went in the car which drove them to the estate the reception was in the garden all the village was going to be here. She didn't had any time with her husband. It still felt weird to call him that, she was no more a miss she was now Mrs. Branson and she owned a gigantic house. She followed a maid to what would be her room to get dress for the reception. The girl had red hair and seemed to have around her age. She didn't know how Branson run the house but it was also hers now and she wanted to be close to the servants as she was close to those in Downton, she missed them already. At least if Branson wasn't a control freak she now could do whatever she wanted, she was no more under the control of her parents and their stupid rules. She will have her own rules here.

"What is your name?" Sybil asked to the girl.

"Gwen, milady."

"Me it's Sybil, just Sybil no milady, no lady Sybil or perhaps in public cause my parent won't like that." She giggled. "But after all i'm married now, i do whatever i want." She made a pause." How is Mr Branson? i mean is he a good master? Is he nice?"

"Oh, yes mila... Sybil, Mr Branson is a good master, he is fair and nice to us but i arrived after his wife and child died so i must say he is not the most cheerful person i've seen. You should ask that to the older staff they know him better than me. "

"Yes, you're right, i should go to the reception now i think. Thank you Gwen."

"I'm here whenever you need it."

"I won't forget it."

Sybil went to the garden her parent almost ran to her and congratulated her she didn't let go of her mother hand until she was sat next to Branson. She looked at him and smiled at him, he slightly grin in return but it didn't reach his eyes. She then took her courage and took his hand in hers on the table. She didn't know why she did it really, perhaps to cheer him up or to show him he wasn't alone anymore and he could lie on her now. She just tried to open him up a little. Lady Stewart was taking care of the reception and it went smoothly Sybil must say. She doesn't know how many hand she had to shake at the end of the day, everybody congratulating her welcoming her to the estate family if she could say that and everybody were telling her how beautiful she was. She had to smile for hours and it wasn't even a fake smile she wasn't ecstatic but she was quite happy it could have been worth Branson was in her taste, everybody around here seemed nice. She couldn't wait to know what was going to happen but she was scared of the time she will be alone with Branson.

* * *

**You will know what happened with Branson in the next episode stay tune now i need to go to bed family reunion tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here another chapter! i go back to the university on monday :-( i'm not happy with that!**

* * *

When all the guests were gone Sybil felt empty all of the sudden, she was in her room waiting for Gwen to come undress her. She realized that she won't see her parents for ages and she was now alone in a big castle with a husband whom she doesn't know a thing about. Her stuff where already in order and she didn't have the right to place them. After all it will perhaps be the same as before she won't possess her life and never will. She wanted to cry for a minute everything had changed so quickly and now she doesn't really know what's going to happen. Is he going to come to her room or not even bother? Is he going to be carless with her and hurt her? She was so lost. Gwen entered the room with a smile that helped Sybil a little at least she had a friend in that house.

"Sorry i'm a little late."

"It's ok Gwen don't worry, i'm happy that you're here."

"Really?"

"I was feeling a little lonely all of the sudden."

"Don't worry, Mr Branson is going to arrive soon."

"So he is coming."

"Of course why you doubted it?"

"i don't know it feels like he is distant with me, i thought perhaps he only marry me because lady Stewart wanted him too."

"I know he is really damaged but he is a nice man he would never treat you wrong it's not in his nature no matter how much devastated he is."

"I hope you're right."

She was finally ready when Branson entered the room, Gwen left quickly leaving Sybil and Tom alone. Sybil looked at Tom not knowing what to do, she was a novice in all those things she finally sat on the bed waiting for him to act after all he was the expert. He unlaced her night gown making it fall on her thighs. He bend over her, Sybil shivered quite scared of what was going to happen. He then kissed her jaw slowly sending shivers through Sybil again but those ones were closer to pleasure than fright. He removed his dressing gown Sybil saw a lot more of his feature through his t-shirt and wanted to see more. Curiosity was her sin and she knew nothing about men's bodies. He took her in his arms, the night gown falling on the floor and laid her on the bed properly. Then he laid on top of her he was more on all fours. Sybil let him do everything to nervous to act or speak.

* * *

He kissed her lips slowly then her chin her neck and arrived at her breast, he cupped one in his hand and took care of the other one with his mouth. A moan escaped Sybil's mouth, she was the first one surprised and her face turned red. It didn't disturbed Branson who continued his work. He then went lower and lower, when he passed her belly button Sybil positioned herself on her elbows wondering what Branson was doing, you could read panic in her eyes as no one ever went down there. Her head found the pillow back as soon as his tongue touch her inner thing. She felt electroshock all over her body. Those feelings were so new to her, she didn't really know what was happening to her but she loved it. More moans were escaping her mouth, her breath becoming uneven. She got frighten when she lost control of her body contracting itself making her scream. She thought that Branson would be scared by her scream but it seem normal to him.

* * *

Pausing a little to let her took her breath after the ecstasy she's been in. He captured her lips again using his tongue this time and this time Sybil's body replied as she kissed back playing with his tongue. He then spread her legs making her gasp by surprised. She felt something entering her, it was the weirdest sensation she had ever feel. Soon after that all she felt was pain, she had tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. Her hands were on Tom's shoulder and she must have get her nails into them deep as he groaned a little. She needed to be strong to endure the pain as much as it pained her to do so. It wasn't her style to be submitted but she had no choice, she had nowhere to go, no one so she had to endure the pain in silence. After some time the pain fade away little by little and she started to feel Tom's in and outs in her and her body furiously warmed. The feelings she felt before when Tom put his month on her sex came back but 10 times more powerful. On the opposite to the minutes before she wanted it to never stop. She brought Tom closer as her screams filled the place. She realized no sound were coming out of his mouth and she felt quite ashamed to scream that much.

* * *

Then all of the sudden it was all over, they parted, Sybil was quite satisfied and wanted to still feel him close to her but she knew he was going back to his room like married couples do. She waited and he didn't seem to have the intention to leave so she got closer to him along his side and dare to put an arm over his chest. He didn't seem to move away but didn't really reacted either. He said nothing as he drift into sleep and Sybil did the same.

* * *

The next morning she woke up as she felt Tom leaving her arms she watched him dress and took her courage to say good morning, he answered by a nod and left the room. Sybil head found her pillow again as she sighted. Last night was really good and he stayed with her which was really nice but she still felt like they were miles apart even if last night he has been closer to her than any other people in her life. Gwen entered the room and Sybil realized she was still naked.

"Oh, i'm so sorry! i saw Mr Branson taking his breakfast i thought you were ready to get dress."

"You don't wait for the bell here?"

"They don't work anymore."

"Why that?"

"I think it's because it reminds him too much of his old life and think it's useless to treat us like animals ,if i may say so, anymore cause there are worse things in life. I don't know."

"Well i'm going to need to get used to this house rules, now i should get dress or i will miss Lord Branson."

When she arrived in the room he had already left. She had to took her breakfast alone, she felt the silence all around her and was glad when the butler entered the room.

"Milady, i didn't had a chance to present myself properly yesterday, i'm Mr O'Connor."

"Nice to meet you mister O'Connnor, call me Sybil please."

"I don't think i can."

"Then at least only use Lady Sybil and no milady."

"As you wish lady Sybil."

"Can you introduce me to the all staff? i would like to know everyone."

"Of course, i'll tell them to all come right away."

"No i'll go downstairs with you."

She followed Mr O'Connor who seemed surprised by her attitude but glad that she wanted to know the staff.

"This Mrs Reid housekeeper, You already know miss Dawnson, This our two footman Alfie and Gael, the cook Mrs McAuley, your husband valet Mr Talty, the maids Kathelyn, Shannon"

And so on and so forth. Sybil was happy to met everyone, she felt the animation all around her and it pleased her, she wasn't alone in the house if they accepted her in their circle. They were all surprised as she sat at their table and started to speak in order to know them better every one didn't know what to do except Gwen who answer her questions quickly followed by the other young memeber of the staff. Even if they was still the respect barrier between them Sybil, loved to spend time with them even if she didn't stay so long not wanting to interrupt their jobs. This time the conversation was little talk and mostly about her the next time she will try to know more about Branson and the history of this house which was still a blur to her. She decided to go outside to paint she had nothing else to do either way.

* * *

**Here is the episode hope you like it tell me what you think is going to happen next perhaps i'll use your ideas ;-p**


End file.
